Educational Software
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Free, educational software. * Add great, free, open educational software. Educational software Astronomy Educational Software Biology Educational Software Chat Software Cities Environment Educational Software Geography Educational Software Kids' Educational Software Math Educational Software Physics Educational Software Programming Educational Software Vocabulary Learning Software Educational Software Tools 3-D Content Creation Accessibility Android Phone Freeware Animation and Machinima-Making Software Anti-Virus Assessment tools and resources Audio Editor and Recorder Backup Storage Online Blogging tools Bookmarking tools Collections of Educational Software Command Line Tools Community, Class and Group-formation Software Compilers Computational Knowledge Engines Content Management Systems Course Management Systems Cross-platform open-source multimedia framework, player and server Database Debate Digital Media Learning Software (MacArthur Foundation) Competition Winners Digital Research Tools Drawing Programs Embodied and Mediated Learning File Hosting and File Sharing Firewall Fonts Forum Software Free Software Lists Game Creation Software Google Android Educational Applications iPhone Educational Applications iPad Educational Applications Math Tools Media Players Mind Mapping Software Mobile Phone Educational Software Music Composition and Notation Software Music Appreciation Software Office Suites Operating Systems PDF Ebook PDF to Text Personal Communication and Collaboration Platforms Personal Finance Photo Editing Software Physical Activity Presentation Software Productivity and Collaboration Applications Programming Languages Radio Scaling Software Screen Capture-and-Share Software Second Life Tools Security Software Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Slide Sharing Software Social Bookmarking Social Media Classroom & Forums Statistical Software Survey and Polling Software Text to Audio Textbook Collaborative Production Time Line Software Time Management Translation Software Translation Software - Virtual Worlds Tutorials TV - Live Broadcasting Twitter for Learning Video Communication Video Capture Software Video-Streaming Hosting Services Video-Streaming Software for Your Mobile Phone Virtual Worlds as Fora, Classrooms, Building Sites, Design Sites, Art Studios, etc. Visualization of Complex Networks Software and Resources Web Meeting Software Wiki Software WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select References Lifshits, Yury. 2011. 100+ Online Resources That Are Transforming Education. January 7. Mashable.com Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Select Websites Select Wikis World University and School Links Education: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Education One Laptop per Child: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/One_Laptop_per_Child_-_XO_Laptop_-_$100_Laptop_-_MIT Theories of Learning subject: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Theories_of_Learning WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Digital To Do Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Re-evaluation Counseling Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ Facebook Google Buzz Like Twitter World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University